stunninghughesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stunning Hughes
Stunning Hughes Stunning Hughes, born in 1972 in Lancaster City, PA, is, was, and always will be a businessman. He is the owner and founder of P.N.W. Paper, Sunset Studios, and Skirts That Work. Although Mr. Hughes leads a very public professional life and while he has published some information in his official bio, little is known about his personal life. There are wild rumors that he is nephew to Von Hindenburg and second cousin to the devil. Professional Life General Mr. Hughes has offices for all three of his companies in London, Paris, Rome, New York, Cincinnati, Tokyo, and Seattle. He is a larger-than-life figure, and is currently under audit by the IRS, results pending. He credits a good portion of his success to a close relationship with his secretary, Anona Miss, who became an official business partner in 2016 when he founded Sunset Studios. Rivalry His business rival is Mourning Wood. The two met in university, and took a disliking to each other based on differences in personal philosophy. Although Mr. Wood briefly had the upper hand in the business world, Mr. Hughes still remains on top. Pharrenheit Allegations Mr. Hughes is awaiting trial for charges in connection to his history with Pharrenheit . Mr. Hughes worked with the owner/founder of Pharrenheit, Andy Farren, in 2016 to advance his tech startup. The partnership was so successful that it drew scrutiny. Further investigation revealed that the company had developed unreleased technology, namely universal access electronic key card readers. Although the device was never released, its production was still illegal. Personal Life Although Mr. Hughes has published an official bio, many have speculated that he is not telling the whole truth. Several notable topics have been left out and there are some that can be expanded on. Parents Hughes' biological family gave him up for adoption because, as they were young and unmarried, they could not take care of him. Hughes's bio does acknowledge this, saying: ... his father was a depressed ex-hippie and his mother was a pro soccer player recovering from drug addiction. The young, unmarried couple gave Stunning up for adoption at an early age ... The bio also claims that his father contacted him in 2016 to apologize to his son, just before his death. During this exchange, he mentions that Hughes' mother is doing well. No information about his father's personal life is given. The bio does not offer information about his mother either. However, Mr. Hughes has been spotted in and around Lancaster City several times. It is believed that he is in contact with his mother, but is keeping her identify secret. Location of Home Although it is public knowledge that Hughes has offices all over the word, there is no record of him owning a home. Debate rages as to where he sleeps. Some parties contend that he cat naps in his lavish offices, but others suggest that has a hidden residence. A photo has sufficed that appears to be him walking along a street in Margate, New Jersey with a woman whose face cannot be seen. Hughes denies that the photo is of him. Data mining of the information released by Edward Snowden yielded an FBI document that claims that Mr. Hughes lives in a one room apartment, sleeping on a mattress on the floor. Hughes also denies this. The Book A novel inspired by rumors about Mr. Hughes' life, Stunning Hues and Stunning Blues, caused considerable debate. The book paints a picture of a lonely, manic, superstar C.E.O., lost in the fabricated corporate culture. The plot follows a man named Mr. Hues. He works in New York City, but travels to the Jersey Shore ever weekend in a bizarre escape into yet around troubled world. Critics of Hughes have pointed out that the book says that the protagonist, although he is affluent, lives in a studio, apparently with only a mattress on the floor. However, it was released a month before the FBI document was leaked by Snowden that detailed Mr. Hughes' mysterious home situation. Plane Crash His official bio say states: ... in the summer of 2016, he became very depressed after being badly injured in a private plane crash due to equipment failure. The crash left him unsure of himself, despite the fact that it was the equipment that failed. It also left him with a scar all the way around his neck. Flight logs from that time period have been destroyed, and there is no record of which equipment failed. Although Hughes has been asked where he was flying to, and for what purpose, he has only stated that he was on a vacation. Others question how he survived the lacerations to his neck and severe concussion, which is not even mentioned in his bio. His business rival, Mr. Wood, has kept oddly silent about the matter. When questioned by Buzzfeed, he only said that "I've expressed my opinions about incident to Mr. Hughes in person several times." Death in the Cincinnati Office The death of the vice president of the Cincinnati office caused quite a scandal. Hughes has not released a public statement, but a unnamed source close to him told the New York Times that he believes it was a murder, possibly instigated by his business rival Mr. Wood. Nevertheless, public outcry about the lack of security, and lack of attention to deaths of minority groups has put pressure on the Cincinnati office. Claims were made that it was a hate crime. In particular, the "Don't Overlook Fallen Brothers," (D.O.F.H.) has been a rallying cry for those who believe that the death was not an accident. Affair With Secretary Mr. Wood publicly accused Stunning Hughes of having an affair with his secretary, citing a photo of a man and woman, who resembled Hughes and his secretary, holding hands in Margate, NJ. He also noted her promotion to business partner. Hughes called him "sexist," and criticized his view that a woman could not rise in a company without a man's help.